


Gemino

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Community: harry100, Drabble, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Harry makes good use of the gemino charm





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harry100 prompt, “Philosopher's Stone"

One of the first spells that older students take it upon themselves to teach firsties is the _gemino_ duplication charm. Useful for copying both passages out of books, and also a mate's notes (or homework). In Harry and Ron's case, the twins did the honors. They also explained that, while it was not well publicized as such, the _gemino_ charm wasn't just for parchment. It would copy any inanimate object and most simple animate ones.

So it was that, when Dumbledore asked Harry about the Philosopher's Stone, he received a perfectly _gemino_ ed duplicate instead. The Hat had not been wrong that Harry had Slytherin tendancies, and one of them was to distrust the Headmaster who had placed him with the Dursleys.

Indeed, when he was sent back there for the summer, Harry knew that Dumbledore was not on his side. He followed orders and returned, but secretly Harry spent his summer with a few copied books from the Forbidden section of the Library (obtained with his father's cloak, of course), and Flamel's Philosopher's Stone.

While the process for _making_ a Philosopher's Stone was a complex and highly guarded secret, the process of _using_ it was quite freely published. At least in the sort of books found in the Hogwarts' Library Restricted section.

Both the process of turning metal to gold and the process of making the elixir of life only required potions and runes; no wandwork which he was forbidden from doing over the summers.

After all, if Harry was going to get his revenge on Dumbledore, he would probably need quite a bit of gold at his back. Not to mention an insurance policy against death. Dumbledore had his phoenix; Harry needed his own back up plan. If only he could find out how Voldemort had done it!


End file.
